


Clean

by CinnaStarks



Series: Inquisitor Izuna [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Blood, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnaStarks/pseuds/CinnaStarks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't supposed to end like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean

Izuna Lavellan has survived many things.

She has faced Corypheus twice  _and lived_. She has physically walked through the Fade  _and lived_. She has staggered through a snow storm that should have tossed her body around like a paper doll’s  _and lived_.

She has loved him and, despite everything he has put her through,  _lived._

“You will survive this, Izuna.” Cullen holds her limp body close to his chest. “A stray arrow will not be your end.” From the chest up, she is still the radiant woman he met all those months ago. Even if Izuna’s vallaslin, a feathery pattern across her forehead, is becoming more and more pronounced with every second that passes, she is still her. Her hair is still blonde and, through the blood that speckles them, her lips still remain a shade lighter than her skin.

She coughs another spray of crimson. “Cullen, I don’t-“

“-Please.” The hand he holds is slick and sticky at the same time. Still, he brings it to his lips as if they were back at the Winter Palace. “Don’t leave me alone in this world.” He whispers into her cooling skin.

“Your face-“ Another cough, this one softer than the last. “-do not ruin it with-“ Grey eyes, once bright with intensity, begin to cloud. Cullen fell for those eyes. Even before he knew what was happening, that he could trust this elven mage with his life, they had pulled him past a point of no return. They had decided his fate before he even knew what it was.

Another breath.

“-my blood.”

She leaves him with a whisper. 

Cullen does not move, does not dare leave her, until the rain begins to pour. There is no warning, no clap of thunder to startle him or sprinkle to let him know, just a torrent of water. Not long thereafter, he realizes that the shower does not fall straight. No, it is angled towards his face, washing away the blood of someone long gone.

His gaze moves from where Izuna once was to where he prays she is now.

“Patience was never your strong suit.”


End file.
